


One Night Stand

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Bottom Zayn, Eventual Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Liam, Zayn-centric, hint of zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3016112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's father constantly abuses him. Zayn is broken and weak, and his friends try to help him escape into a better life.</p><p>Or</p><p>It was just a one night stand. Zayn wasn't suppose to fall in love with Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand

 

Zayn honestly has no idea how he ended up here. He remembers going to the bar and drinking a few drinks with the lads. He is almost positive he didn't get drunk, the boys would of stopped him. He also remembers some random bloke coming up to him and complimenting his are. That's when his memories stop and where reality starts.

Zayn's first instinct when he wakes up is to see if anyone is next to him. He is absolutely sure that this isn't his flat or his bed and he hopes that he didn't have a one night stand someone who drank to much booze. He really, really hopes that he didn't do anything stupid.

Zayn looks over to his right and sees a man laying there. He is still asleep and Zayn thanks the heavens above. He surveyed the mans face and saw that he had stubble and tan skin, his brown hair in a quiff, about, and his hand was peacefully resting on his stomach.

Zayn has a sinking feeling in his stomach about the nights previous event.

The next thing the dark haired boy thought to do was check himself. It almost pained him to do this and see whether or not he had a one night stand, because Zayn was sure there would not be a part 2.

He rolled down the blanket and let out a disappointed sigh when he saw he was stark naked, and the man to his right was the same. 

Zayn layed back down and stared at the ceiling as tears to his eyes.

He had been stupid enough to go to the damn club and drink, even whilst knowing about his stupid problem of not being able to handle alcohol that well. He had gotten drunk and went home with some guy who hit on him.

 _Nice,_ Zayn thought to himself, tears falling freely,  _you get knocked up whilst hanging with the lads._

Zayn froze the instant when he saw a stir out of the corner of his eyes and an arm lazily hung around his waist, pulling him closer to the stranger.

"Good morning." The bloke said casually. Like whatever had happened was completely normal, and for him it probably was. "Are you hungry?" He asked and Zayn relaxed into his hold more when he heard his soothing voice.

He had no idea who this man was. How he had ended up here, or even what exactly the sex was like. I mean if he was going to be fucked, he would of preferred to remember it. Or even if he knew the guys name.

"What happened?" Zayn asked blushing. He wasn't really used to doing the dirty with a stranger.

The man laughed and Zayn turned so he could see his face. He had brown eyes that made Zayn melt even more than already. "Well, I guess you don't remember anything. So I'll introduce myself to you, Zayn, I'm Liam." He smiled at the end chuckling a bit.

_Dammit, why does he have to be so cute?_

"Last night you came home with me and we, you know. And it was pretty amazing. So, do you want some breakfast?" He asked and Zayn blinked a 'yes' and Liam's got up slowly, and streched making his way towards the dresser. Grabbing a pair of boxers and a T-Shirt and tossed another pair to Zayn before heading towards the door.

Zayn just watched as he confidently got dressed then made his way over go the door in one swift motion. He admired him for a moment and almost zoned out forgetting about how had just had sex with a stranger.

"Are you coming with?" Liam extended his hand towards Zayn, and almost instantly he accepted it. He stood up and they walked down the hallway to what Zayn suspected was the kitchen. Zayn admired the house, noting it's size. 

The dark haired boy walked with his hand in Liam's, a light blush reached his face. "When I came here, did I have anyone with me?" Zayn asked, timidly.

"Yeah, but they said to tell you to call them, and then they just left. Guess I made a good impression." Liam's playfully boasted, punching the younger lad's arm. Zayn couldn't help but to crack a smile.

"Oh." Was all that the olive skinned boy replied with.

So Liam wasn't drunk last night, and Zayn's friends just let him take him home. Because that's what all good friends do.

Liam's was quick to cook breakfast, making eggs and bacon, and the two cuddled on the couch together. Zayn just could not being himself to leave, glad to be feeling wanted for once in a very long, long time. Liam on the other hand began to fancy the other bloke and wanted to keep talking to him. 

Though they lived on opposites sides of town the other wanted to talk to the other, as a connection grew quickly.

Though Zayn was not looking for a relationship, he wouldn't mind, later on down the road, him and Liam's going out. Zayn didn't want to think about it and instead snuggled his head Intl Liam's shoulder.

Neither or the lads moving, head on shoulder. For once Zayn could forget about his life and enjoy the present.

That was until his phone rang and the called I.D read the word that scared him most.

 

  **Dad**


End file.
